


Who Are You?

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resignation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are You?

You and Merrick made her who she is. She never talked about him while you trained her, taught her control and praised her strength.

That knowledge doesn't help though, when the dragon-lady is the smartest person she's ever met, when you're tracking commandos long after they know who she is, when watching passions with Spike is an interesting afternoon.

You defined yourself through her because the official training became meaningless the day you met her. Without her, you are no longer even a Watcher. You didn't immediately see her in Faith's body. She doesn't need you anymore: just as well.


End file.
